Forever and EverBound
by Pasta Alfredo
Summary: After banishment of the Pig Army, Nowhere Islands remain a Utopian Socialism as Mayor Pusher elevates to King. Lucas  fears that Nowhere Island will go through the same fate it went through six years ago. Only this time, King P will not RULE alone.
1. The Past Of Lucas

Tazmily Village used to be a tiny town located in the eastern part of Nowhere Islands, which is a very isolated place.

Who would have thought that any trouble would come brewing up in such an isolated and quiet island such as this? Trouble does have its way of finding itself victims, and the island of Nowhere was right on it's cross hairs.

Would you call me crazy if I told you that precisely six years ago, a specimen known better as Porky brought havoc to this very island?

Yes, Porky is an evil one I tell you. He knew in locations around the islands, where 7 needles that granted any three wishes made.

It was up to the holder of these powerful needles to made the choice of weather the wishes were to be used for good or for evil.

Porky craved this power badly and because of this; he sent his squealing Pig Army after someone who was able to pull such powerful needles.

A determined and strong boy by the name of Claus was found.

Porky brainwashed and transformed Claus into a human chimera, in other words turned him into a part machine part beast, in order to use him on his favor to retrieve the needles.

Claus' identical younger twin brother Lucas was quite the opposite of what Claus used to be.

With the death of his mother Hinawa and disappearance of his older twin

Brother, Lucas had grown quite emotional and sensitive.

Informed by the Magypsies, Lucas learned he needed to leave that emotion behind and become strong to find the needles, before they fell into the wrong hands.

Lucas was able to grow strong along with his canine friend Boney.

And along the journey he also met a thief and a princess…Well, she's sort of a princess.

Nowhere Islands went through evolution rapidly as it modernized itself at an incredibly fast rate, and these piggy guys were found at every corner.

Lucas was able to remain strong until the end, when he encountered his brother, Claus.

During the final battle, Claus electrocuted himself.

Before reuniting with his mother in heaven, Claus remembered everything in his past.

Last goodbyes to Claus were tearful, but in the end, Lucas pulled the last needle and the Nowhere Islands were restored again to their happy and peaceful state.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I kept you waiting but here is the first chapter to the ForeverBound Sequel.<strong>

**Yay! **

**I'm so excited and I hope you'll like it as much as you liked FB! **

**(No, I don't mean Facebook...Lol)**

**Anyways, you probably knew this section of Lucas' life, am I right?**

**You did play the game, afterall.**

**The part you might not have known comes after the game and it is asked like this.**

**"What has become of Lucas six years from now?"**

**and**

**"Does he have a girlfriend?"**

**(*Insert fan girl Squeaaaaaal here*)**

**Yes, he does...**

**(Gasp!)**

**"Who is his girlfriend?"**

**and last but certainly not least, **

**"What has become of Duster and Kumatora through these six years?"**

**Read Chapter 2 Six Years Later and find out for yourself.**

**Thank you loyal readers, you guys never seize to amaze me.**


	2. Six Years Later

Flint and his son Lucas were out collecting wood for fire from Sunshine forest.

" We better collect wood before the winter comes." Flint urged. "I know what you're thinking 'Hey dad, why are we collecting fire wood in the middle of May?' Well son, so we have some reserved for the chilly autumn that's coming ahead of us." Lucas silently watched his father laughing at his own joke. Flint cleared his throat. "Is something wrong, son?"

"It's nothing, I dreamt about my mother and brother again…" Lucas smiled.

Flint patted his son on the back. "Glad you still hasn't forgotten them."

_How could I ever forget the woman who was responsible for my existence?_ Lucas felt swelling in his eyes. _How could I ever forget the boy I shared my life with?_

"I'm sure your mom would feel very happy about who you are today." Flint influenced. "You've changed so much."

Lucas smiled at his father as they hauled the firewood over their shoulders.

"So, how are things going with Richie?" Flint asked.

Lucas never thought his father would ask him that. "Well, I…"

Flint laughed. "Not to worry, I can see it in your eyes, Lucas. That girl's turned your life into a wonderland hasn't she?"

Lucas shrugged. "I guess she keeps me company, and she's ok to talk to."

Flint smiled. "I'm hoping you two get married soon, after all, you're a hard working man and an ideal husband for her."

Arriving to the log cabin in the southeastern part of Tazmily, Lucas set the firewood down to go play with loyal dog, Boney.

(Woof! Woof!) "It's about time you talk to me."

"Sorry Boney. I had a lot of work to do with my dad." Lucas pet the brown dog on the back. "I'll tell you what, let's spend the whole afternoon together, how does that sound?"

(Woof! Woof!) Fudge yeah, that sounds awesome!

Lucas laughed. Then slowly closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet fresh air.

(Wooooooof?)" I wonder what has become of Kumatora and Duster."

"You're right…It's been six years since I last saw Duster and Kumatora." Lucas breathed once more. "I wonder what has become of them? I wish I could see them once again."

"Lukeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The young man turned toward the sunrise, as he saw the brunette woman waving to him.

The blonde male smiled and waved back.

(Wooooof. ) "Great, Richie's here, now Lucas will break his promise and won't play with me."

Richie embraced Lucas in her arms, while sniffing around. "Ooh, what is that stink?"

Lucas laughed. "It's cow manure, it smells great doesn't it?"

Richie groaned, stepping away from her boyfriend. "It reeks. Lucas, I think it's time for you to wreck this piece of junk. You should totally convince your dad to buy a more modernized house, just like the rest of your neighbors in Tazmily."

"This piece of junk means a lot to us." Lucas explained. "It's the few remaining memory we have of…" Lucas felt himself sniffle a little.

Richie put her arms around Lucas. "Oh, well in that case, I completely understand." She said quickly. "Hinawa was a great woman."

Lucas nodded his head as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

" That's right…" He said toughening up.

"Well, do you want to go to New Pork City to go watch a movie?" Richie asked. "I heard it's really good! It's about four kids who…"

"No, Ritchie. You go on ahead."

"But why, Luke? I'll be the only looser there without my boyfriend to cuddle up with!"

"I promised myself never to go back there." Lucas protested. "Please, don't argue with me."

"Fine, I'll go with my stupid brother, Nichol. Oh, and my parents are really anxious to have you over for dinner tomorrow, you can't possibly refuse this opportunity!"

" A dinner, for what?"

"Just a friendly dinner to introduce you properly to my family, that's all."

Lucas thought for a moment. "Fine, I'll go."

Richie planted a long smooch on Lucas' lips. "Give me a kiss, back?"

Lucas gave her a small peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow!" The brunette waved goodbye before disappearing into the darkness.

"Richie…how do I deal with you." Lucas chuckled as he shut the door on Boney.

(Wooof?) "Hey, what about me? :( )

* * *

><p><strong>There is no question why Lucas does not want to return to New Pork City. <strong>

**Afterall, it holds very frightening memories about what happened presicely six years ago.**

**How are you all liking Lucas' girlfriend, Ritchie?**

**Is she at all like you expected or is she not?**

**(I know Silver didn't like her so much...Sorry! Lol)  
><strong>

**Questions for the future include...**

**"Will Lucas be able to impress Ritchie's family at the family dinner?"**

**and**

**"What type of "elegant piece of clothing" will Flint give Lucas to wear for the special occasion?**

**and last but certainly not least...**

**"Is Ritchie cheating on Lucas?"**

**Read Chapter 3 The Dinner, if you dare!**

**Thank you, loyal reading for continuing to read along. **

**You are great!**


	3. The Rumor

There was a knock, knock, knock on Lucas' front door early the next morning.

"I'm coming…" Lucas called from bed. "Ugh, I feel so lazy."

Before heading downstairs, Lucas looked in the mirror and grinned to himself.

"Hey Luke!" Richie was heard calling from outside. "Hurry up and walk me to the train stop, or I'll be late!"

Richie pulled Lucas out from his house, in his pajamas as they walked through town.

"So you better come to the dinner tonight, right?" His girlfriend asked.

"I already said yes." Lucas told her.

"Okay good, just checking." Richie kissed Lucas goodbye and boarded the green train. "Remember Luke, my place at 8! And don't wear anything that might embarrass me!"

Lucas waved goodbye and walked back home, where he spent the rest of the afternoon, digging in his closet.

"What are you doing, son?" Flint asked.

Lucas took a deep breath and faced his father. "Richie wants me to have dinner with her family tonight."

"That's great!" Flint congratulated.

"Not really, I have nothing to wear."

"You have plenty to wear, there's that yellow shirt with red stripes, there's that other yellow shirt with red stripes…"

"No, dad. She wants me to wear something…elegant."

"Oh," Flint laughed. "I have something very elegant for you to wear."

Flint exited the room and in a flash, returned with a cardboard box in hand.

He blew off dust from the top of the box and revealed a giant green jacket.

"What is that?"

"This is the most elegant clothing piece I've received from my father." Flint smiled proudly.

"Thanks dad." Lucas proudly put on the jacket and made his way toward Richie's house that was in the middle of Tazmily Square, where the fancier modernized houses lay.

Richie impatiently waited outside her house and gasped loudly when she saw Lucas.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Richie made a disgusted face. "A save-frog suit?"

" I tried to look my best for your family, just like you said."

"I knew you were going to embarrass me…" Richie shoved a pink paper bag toward Lucas. "You should thank me, I went on a shopping spree yesterday and bought all the best clothes at Pork Department shops. From now on, you'll toss away all those smelly yellow stripped shirts you own and only wear these duds."

Lucas opened the pink plastic bag and found many expensive looking clothes in the bag. "Wouldn't I be deceiving your parents by wearing clothes that you bought me…"

"To tell you the truth, I could care less." The woman replied desperately. "Come on Luke, just try it on! And there's some perfume in there, wear some that because you reek of cow manure."

Lucas tried on a black knee-long winter coat with pure gold buttons shaped like pig snouts.

The young woman grinned from ear to ear. "Now, this is what my boyfriend should look like!"

She giggled as she dragged Lucas inside her home.

Reaching the dining room, Lucas saw Thomas and Lisa, Richie's parents sitting on the front of the table, and to the far corner Nichol, Richie's brother.

"Lucas, so nice of you to come!" Lisa stood to hug Lucas. "My, you look so divine!"

"Thanks for the invite," Lucas smiled, taking a bow.

"It was our pleasure," Thomas grinned. "All to make our little girl happy."

"Oh, daddy!" Richie boasted. "Isn't Lucas just perfect for me?"

"Yes, he is." Her father agreed.

Nichol was quietly watching Lucas through his thick glasses.

As Lucas sat next to Lisa and Richie, he felt Nichol's cold stares strike him harder than lighting, the young man with glasses suddenly stepped out of the house without a word.

Throughout the whole dinner, Lucas, Richie and her parents laughed and shared jokes for most of the night, everything was going great.

When the clock finally struck midnight, it was time for Lucas to go.

Heading home, Lucas thought he heard a distant voice calling his name.

When he turned, he saw Nana, a petite blonde classmate from Richie's school running toward him.

"Lucas," She cried out of breath. "I…I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Lucas asked her.

"Your girlfriend Richie is seeing someone else."

Lucas nodded his head. "It can't be, I'm her boyfriend."

"No, Lucas. She's seeing someone else. I have evidence to prove it."

* * *

><p><strong>Could Nana possibly be telling the truth?<strong>

**Or could this only be one of her many rumors she's spread viciously?**

**It looks like we'll just have to investigate if Nana appears rather suspicious behavior...**

**And will Lucas encounter someone he least expects soon?**

**You may or may not find out in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! :]**


End file.
